Aus
by Eres121493
Summary: The Dragonborn, caught and held captive in Alduin's fortress at Skuldafn. Paarthurnax's life depends on her every move, and Alduin has made it clear that he plans to hold her until he grows bored and decides to kill her. Can she escape? Better yet, can she figure out why Alduin's eyes seem to glide over her whenever he's around? DragonbornXAlduin.
1. Chapter 1

_My first fanficton...yay! First thing's first: I do not own the Elder Scrolls. It would be cool if I did, but I don't. Second, this story will eventually be rated M because of sexual content, some form of torture, and I intend to have Brett kill someone with her underwear. I just have to figure out how. Third, all the translations are at the bottom in bold. A lot of the phrases are used multiple times, but they're the same each time, so I didn't rewrite them. I'm open to any suggestions, but please keep your criticisms nice and constructive. I'd also like to shout out to Myrielle, who writes the fabulous fanfiction Dragonrend, for the wonderful idea of having Tom Hiddleston as HumanAlduin. I can't picture anyone else now, so I, ahem, *borrowed* him for a while._

_There are already four chapters written and translated. It has begun. *insert evil laugh here*_

**_EDIT: I put the translations of the Dragon Language in the body itself. Whenever a Shout is used, I've also included the name of the Shout._**

* * *

Pain. That was all that Brett could comprehend as she began her return to consciousness. Her body, which felt oddly bent, seemed to be aflame with agony. She wanted to move, yet was afraid to. What if she injured herself further, or drew the attention of whatever done this to her? The pain was only compounded by the strange way her body was positioned. Why was she bent that way, anyway?

"Dovahkiin." **["Dragonborn."]**

The word made her feel like her brain was about to implode. The voice that said it only exacerbated her misery. She could recognize the voice, would be able to recognize it until the end of everything. It gave her the nudge she needed to try to move. When she did, she heard the faint **_clink_** of chains.

"Alok, Dovahkiin." **["Arise, Dragonborn."]**

'Why am I not dead?'

A strong hand with long fingers gripped her chin and forced her face up. "Dovahkiin, I told you to wake up," Alduin said serenely. His grip tightened until it was almost painful. "Now, **_wake_**!"

She groaned as he roughly shook her. Slowly, she forced her eyelids open.

Standing before her was Alduin, but not as she had ever seen him. He was not the dragon she knew, but he was still, undoubtedly, dovah. He looked like a man, but a tall man, as tall as an Altmer. His hair was ebony, dark as hers, except, while hers was highlighted with red, his was highlighted with blue. It was brushed back from his face, and fell straightly down his shoulders. His face was finely wrought, with high cheekbones and elegant brows. His skin was pale, and his eyes glowed red, as red as they had always been. He was wearing long, flowing robes that were the same black as his scales, and there was a cuirass that fell over them that looked as if they **_were_** made of his scales.

She was chained. The World Eater was standing in front of her, grinning triumphantly. This was absolutely wonderful.

Alduin raised an eyebrow when she looked at him. "Nice to see you in the land of the living, Dovahkiin."

"You liar," she spat venomously. She looked at her chains: Her arms were pinned over her. Woozy as she was, she fought against her bonds.

He slapped her. Hard. Her head slammed into the stone wall behind her. Yet, when he spoke, his voice was calm and clear.

"Dein hin jot vobexaan, joor," **["Keep your maw closed, mortal,"]** he said. "You'll avoid a lot of pain that way."

She shifted in her bonds, anger bringing color to her normally pale cheeks. "Since when do you care about sparing me pain?"

He looked bemused. "It is only fair that I tell you what will get you punished and what won't."

"Punished?! Hin pahlok-" **[Your arrogance-"]**

He laughed. "**_My_** arrogance? Coming from one who calls herself a dovah yet wears the mantle of a mortal whose only worth is to be a slave."

"And yet our souls are the same," she retorted. "What does that say about you?"

"That I am far better than this...half-breed that my father has seen fit to put before me," he said. "You are nothing but an abomination of nature, Dragonborn. A soul housed in a body that can never hope to contain it."

"**_FUS_**!" **["_FORCE_!" {Unrelenting Force Shout}]**

He held up a hand, and a ward materialized, blocking her Thu'um almost effortlessly.

"**_YOL_**!" **["_FIRE_!" {Fire Breath Shout}]**

He brought up the ward again, brushing her anger away carelessly.

"**_FO_**!" **["_FROST_!" {Frost Breath Shout}]**

Her Shout was blocked again. "Are you finished yet?" he asked, still as calm as ever.

She wanted to scream that no, she was **_not_** done, that she wouldn't be done until she'd Shouted him into a million pieces. But her throat felt raw, and her lungs were on fire: She knew that there was no way that she was going to be able to muster up the energy for another Shout.

Finally, she said, "For now."

He smirked. "Good."

She relaxed in her chains, her wrists rubbed raw by the metal. "Why am I here?"

"Because I want a new pet," he said, knowing the words will anger her. Instead of rising to him, though, she looks at him nonplussed.

"Do you? Then perhaps you should find one less keen to bite."

"I prefer to train my pets myself," he said. "Though you should think twice before trying to bite me, mal geini." **[my little one."]**

She snorted. "As if I would even want you in my mouth..."

His face darkened. "**_That_**, however, is not up to you."

Brett knew she had touched a nerve, but was unsure why. "Look, either kill me or leave me be," she said impatiently. "I'm tired of this conversation."

He smirked down at her. "Oh, but I like this. The great **_Dragonborn_**, bound in my chambers, and at my mercy."

"I will not serve as your amusement," she spat. "Do what you wish to me, but I'll look straight through you as if you're not even there."

His smirk only widened. "I believe that I can change your mind."

"I'd like to see you try."

"You would? Very well," -he waved his hand over the manacles on her wrists, and they opened; she fell forward, her weak arms barely able to stop her fall- "I shall take you to him. After all, he's been asking to see you, anyway."

She was confused, and she felt a sinking in her stomach. "Who?"

"You shall see," he said simply. "I should warn you about trying to escape. You are in Skuldafn, which is high in the eastern mountains. You could never climb down, and attempting to do so would only end in your death," -he motioned her forward- "Follow me, joori." **[my mortal."]**

Brett did as he bade, though her numb legs made it difficult. For the first time, she took note of what she was wearing: It was a simple blouse, white cotton, with a pair of loose, badly-fitting black breeches. She was barefoot, but the stones beneath her feet was warm, so she wasn't uncomfortable. So she wasn't well-dressed, but at least he had given her better clothes than the Imperials had. Still, she would have given every septim she had hidden in Breezehome to have her cuirass with her.

A thought sprung to her mind, making her head buzz. "Who undressed me?!"

The only word to describe Alduin's look was mischievious. "Does it truly matter?"

"You know damn well that it does!"

He laughed coldly. "Drem. I had Briibronbrendon **[Beauty North Specter {Beautiful Northern Specter}]** do it."

She furrowed her brow. "Briibronbrendon?" **[Beauty North Specter]**

"My mate."

She looked amazed. "Your **_mate_**?"

A proud look crossed his face. "One of them. I have many."

While she was still fuming over the revelation that he had allowed someone to undress her (which seemed at the moment like a bigger sin than kidnapping her and holding her captive), he led her through hallways and various rooms of a Nordic ruin. Except that this ruin wasn't...ruined. Everything looked like the ruins she was familiar with, just a lot cleaner. It was amazing, like she had stepped back in time.

"Just through here," he said. "He'll be so **_thrilled_** to see you..."

"Why won't you just tell me-?!"

She stopped midsentence, because her question had just been answered. The doorway he had beckoned her through led to a remarkably large room, which was the size of one of Whiterun's districts. The door on the other side of the chamber was huge; a mammoth could easily past without its tusks brushing the sides. But it wasn't the size of the room that caught her off-guard. It was who was in the center of the room.

It was Paarthurnax, looking bloody and badly beaten. He was in chains that held him to the floor, preventing him from moving. If she had thought that she'd been bound, she was wrong. The chains probably outweight the old dovah.

"Paarthurnax!" she exclaimed, dashing to his side. "Oh, Paarthurnax, what did he do to you?" -she tried to heal one of his wounds, but found that her spells fizzled at her fingertips- "The one time I really need magicka..."

Paarthurnax nuzzled her. "Drem, Dovahkiin," **["Peace, Dragonborn,"]** he said. "I will be fine," -he looked her over- "Oh, how I had hoped that Alduin had been lying, that he had not captured you."

She glanced back at Alduin, who was hovering just behind them. "How could you do this to him?! He's your brother!"

"After his treachery, he should count himself lucky that he's alive," he said coldly. Suddenly, he smiled evilly. "Though it appears that he has served a purpose. You're crying, Dovahkiin."

She wiped her face angrily. "Let him go. Keep me, but let him go."

Paarthurnax started. "Niid, Dovahkiin-" **["No, Dragonborn-"]**

"Don't bother, Paarthurnax," Alduin said. "I don't intend to let either of you go."

"At least let me tend to his wounds," she said.

"Niid," **["No,"]** Alduin answered. "I prefer him like this. His pain will serve to remind him of the treachery he committed against me, his only kin."

"You aren't his only kin!" she shouted. "He has me!"

"Geh, rok dreh?" **["Yes, he does?"]** -he glanced at Paarthurnax, a bemused expression on his face- "Is this true, zeymah? **[brother?]** Have you taken this one under your wing? Hin mal briinah? **[Your little sister?]** How precious..."

"I've proved a better brother to her than you ever were to me, Alduin," Paarthurnax said angrily.

For the first time, Alduin bristled. "I made you my second in command!" he snarled lowly, advancing upon them. "You were my highest lieutenant, and my most trusted advisor. Yet you betrayed me," -he grabbed Brett by the arm, snatching her to his side- "Perhaps I should kill the girl, zeymah. **[brother.]** I could make you watch as I slowly tear apart your new **_sister_**."

She fought his grip. "Let go of me!"

"Hold your tongue," he hissed, "lest I tear it out!"

"Leave her alone, Alduin," Paarthurnax said. "It is no fault of her own that she was chosen to be the Dovahkiin."

"And it was not my fault that I was chosen to be the World Eater, yet you would have me dead," he said. "A sword cuts both ways, Paarthurnax," -he turned to walk away, yanking her with him- "Come, I've seen enough of my brother. Tahrodiis mey rok los." **[Treacherous fool he is."]**

She fought wildly, trying to get back to Paarthurnax. "No!" she shouted. "No, let me stay with him!"

"Niid," **["No,"]** he said. "Both of you must behave before I let you see each other again," -he yanked harder, which sent her tumbling- "We leave **_now_**, Dovahkiin. Uv hi aus bahi." **[Or you suffer my wrath."]**

"Do not worry about me, briinahi," **[my sister,"]** Paarthurnax called. "Just think of yourself."

"Kos horvutah, zeymah," **["Be trapped, brother,"]** Alduin mumbled to himself. "Dahmaan rok losaus, joor. **["Remember his suffering, mortal.]** If you attempt to escape, I shall kill him...just as, if he tries to escape, I shall kill **_you_**."

"What do you want with me?!" she said. "If you wish to kill me, then do it. But don't toy with me like I'm a foolish little girl!"

He laughed. "You **_are_** a foolish little girl, Dovahkiin," he said. "As for what I want, it is simple: I want you to suffer. And you shall suffer, in every way I can think of. You shall suffer until you beg me to kill you just to end the pain, and until you do my every bidding eagerly and obediantly," -the familiar smirk twisted his lips- "You shall be my most faithful worshipper."


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2, finally! Sorry it took so long, it seems that my professors were trying to kill me with homework. Still, it's finally here, and my schedule will be a lot less hectic for a while, at least. _

_This chapter started off as a filler chapter, but I decided to make it a little more three-dimensional, with a little more of Alduin's POV. It may seem to get a little mushy towards the end, but don't worry: Alduin does everything for a reason. *insert evil laugh here*_

_Because of increased demand, I've decided to include the English translations in the body itself, not at the end. (Ex_. "Zu'u fin Dovahkiin." **["I am the Dragonborn."]**_)_ _I've tried to be as literal as possible with the Dragon language, but there are only so many words available. I've also tried to put all of Alduin's thoughts into the Dragon language, to be a bit more realistic._

_And to niyhann, yes, I'm a roleplayer...kinda. All of the "real" pics I've made of Brett were using one of my own pictures, but it required a LOT of photo manipulation. And thanks to everyone who read and/or reviewed!_

Alduin should have been happy, triumphant. But seeing the way that the Dragonborn had clung to Paarthurnax had left him with a bad taste in his mouth. There was something about the her desperation to save the ancient dovah that made something akin to jealousy bristle in the far reachees of his mind, even days later. Not that he was jealous of his younger brother. No, things such as jealousy were far beneath him. He simply felt offended that the Dovahkiin of legend, who was _**his**_ mortal enemy, had chosen to form a bond with his treacherous brother.

Suddenly, Alduin heard footsteps. Barely glancing behind him, he saw that his priest, Morokei, was hurrying to him. Even without being able to see behind his mask, Alduin could tell that he had something unpleasant to say, something that he wasn't going to like. The Nord was walking slowly and occassionally stumbling over the hem of his robes: Alduin couldn't tell if his lack of grace was because of his fear or because he was back in a body that wasn't partially decomposed after so many years.

"Drogi," **["My Lord,"]** Morokei said, walking up to Alduin as quickly as he could while still keeping his torso parallel to the ground and shaking heavily. "Zu tinvaak hin lot werid, pruzaan se fin dovahrah-" **["I speak your great praise, greatest of the dragon-gods-"]**

"Tinvaak nu, Morokei, uv bovul," **["Speak now, Morokei, or flee,"]** Alduin growled.

"Nii los hin Dovahkiin, drogi," **["It is your Dragonborn, my Lord,"] **Morokei said carefully.

Cold fury began to glow in Alduin's eyes. "Dovahkiini?" **["My Dragonborn?"] **he said sharply. When all his priest did in response was stammer fearfully, he growled deep in his throat, his nostrils flaring. "Dreh ni dah hin thur, Morokei! Tinvaak!" **["Do not push your overlord, Morokei! Speak!"]**

"Rek fen ni naak, Drog Alduin," **["She will not eat, Lord Alduin,"] **he finally said. "Rek lostaan ni fah pogaan sulle." **["She has not for many days."]**

Alduin cursed under his breath. "Fin mal mey..." **["The little fool..."] **-he looked over at Morokei, who was still shaking so violently that he was nearly vibrating off of the floor- "Amativ, leh hi koraav bahi." **["Onward, lest you see my wrath."]**

Normally, seeing Morokei dart off in the undignified fashion that he did would have amused Alduin. Now, though, it only irked him. His news about the Dragonborn, which could almost be seen as inconsequencial, was simply a mask for the deeper rebellion he knew was brewing within her. The choice of whether or not to eat was one of the few remaining freedoms he had allowed her. Now, however, she was using it against him in ways she wasn't even aware: If she starved to death, his leverage over Paarthurnax, who had been pivotal in his last overthrow, would be gone.

His lips thinning, Alduin turned and headed in the direction of his chambers. Perhaps he could find a way to persuade her...

Either Alduin had more chambers besides the one he kept Brett in, or he didn't require a lot of sleep, because she didn't see him again for a few days. Those days had been excutiatingly long. She spent most of her time worrying about Paarthurnax and trying to think of a way to escape. So far she had been unsuccessful. One step out onto the balcony was all that it took for her to realize the truth of Alduin's words: Skuldafn really was high in the mountains, and she would die if she tried to climb down. Looking down over the rail, she could only see clouds beneath her. It was as if Skuldafn were a floating city.

Alduin had had food sent to her three times daily, but she had always told the servants to take the meals back, that she didn't intend to eat them. She would not allow herself to be at his mercy, to rely on him. The only thing he'd sent that she kept was the water that came with every tray of food. She had even foregone sleep for as long as she could, preferring to keep herself alert. But, inevitably, she would fall asleep and feel furious with herself when she awoke a few hours later.

Another way she passed the time was to draw. She'd found some parchment and charcoal lying around his room, and had taken the liberty of calling it her own. Mostly she sketched Skyrim's cities and residents, though she was working on a particularly good drawing of Paarthurnax. Her drawing didn't serve any real purpose, except to alleviate her boredom.

"Those aren't bad, you know."

Startled, she looked up. Standing in the doorway, an unreadable expression on his face, was Alduin. She didn't say anything, just returned to her sketch.

"They tell me you haven't been eating."

"They're right."

He crossed his arms. "Why?"

"Because I don't want your food."

She expected him to look angry, but he didn't. "Paak," **["Shame,"]** he said simply. He motioned to a guard standing just outside of the doorway. "Tell them that Paarthurnax is to get no more food."

She jolted upright. "What?!"

"You don't eat, Paarthurnax doesn't, either," he said. "You have your choices. Make a decision."

"Bein, vokul raan," **["Foul, evil animal,"]** she spat. "I will obey, if only to protect Paarthurnax from his own brother."

He grabbed her and slammed her against the wall. "Watch what you say, joor,"** [mortal,"]** he growled. "Every punishment you receive, so shall Paarthurnax. Do you want him to suffer on your behalf?"

She tried to look strong, but her shoulders slumped in resignation. "Niid. **["No.]** I do not."

He let go of her. "Good girl."

She settled back down where she had been working, a sour expression on her face. She picked up her charcoal and focused intently on her parchment.

"I'm surprised, Dovahkiin," Alduin said. "No sarcastic quips, no stubborn rebuff?"

"No," she said simply.

He studied her intently. "It is late, joori. **[my mortal.]** Laan ahrk praan." **[Lie and rest."]**

"I'm not tired."

"You are not a good liar, Dovahkiin."

"I'm not lying."

He didn't bother asking her again. Instead, he simply scooped her up in his arms and carried her towards the bed. She began kicking and thrashing.

"Put me down!" she shouted.

"Niid. **["No.]** I told you to lie down and you did not do as I bade. Now, you will have no chance to rebel."

He threw her onto the bed unceremoniously, letting her bounce off of the feather mattress. When she tried to sit back up, he pinned her arms over her head.

"Learn to obey, Dovahkiin, or your vomal zeymah **[big brother]** will suffer for it," he said, his voice a low pur.

She was quiet for a few moments. When she finally spoke, her voice was soft. "When can I see Paarthurnax again?"

"Why should I let you see him?" Alduin asked. "You have not given me any incentive, joor." **[mortal."]**

"Incentive?" she asked. "What kind of incentive?"

"Besides your obedience?" he said. "Perhaps one of your drawings."

She started. "My drawings? Why would you want one of those?"

"Because they are precious to you, Dovahkiin," he said. "It would make me only too happy to have them."

"Then why not just take them from me?"

"Because it is much more satisfactory for you to give them to me," he said. "That extra pain is the sweetest."

She contemplated his words for a moment. "Which one?"

"I have yet to see all of them," he said. Much to her shock and dismay, he laid down beside her. "I will view them tomorrow and decide if any are enough to warrant a visit to Paarthurnax. But for now, you need sleep...and so do I."

She started. "No. No, I will _**not **_sleep in the same bed as you."

"Geh, hi fen. **["Yes, you will.]** If you wish to see Paarthurnax again."

Brett glared at him. "Why do you do this?" she asked. "Why didn't you just kill me? Isn't that punishment enough for simply being born what I am?!" -her voice rose, until she was practically shouting; all of the frustrations of the last few days seemed to come pouring out- "The only thing I did wrong was to be born. Still, you'd rather have me suffer for all eternity than die. Why?!"

She expected him to be angry, to lash out at her as he had before. Deep in her heart, she hoped that he would kill her in his rage. But, when she could see clearly through the haze of her fury, she saw something that seemed to stop her heart: He was smiling.

"Why?" he said. "Because you are worth so much more alive. With you, I can finally control my idiot brother. To him, this is a fate worse than death...much the same way you feel," -his grin broadened- "And there is the sweetness of your suffering. You, the legendary _**Dragonborn**_..."

Anger flashed in her eyes. "You bastard-"

He took hold of her shoulders and slammed her backwards, but he was still smiling. "Do you know how much Paarthurnax blames himself, little one?" he asked. "Do you know how many times he's offered his life to me in exchange for yours?"

Tears fell from her eyes. "Leave him alone," she snarled, though the effect was lost by her crying. "Do whatever you want to me, but leave him alone!"

"That is exactly what hin zeymah **[your brother]** asked of me, Brett," he said, grinning evilly. "Oh, niid faas, mal geini. Have no fear," -he stroked her hair with mock comfort- "Do as I say, and neither of you will be hurt. Disobey, and I will kill Paarthurnax in the most slow, painful way I can. Then I shall devour his soul _**piece**_..._**by**_..._**piece**_."

She felt as if she were going to be sick. "No!" she said hoarsely. "No, no don't!"

"Then do as I say," he said, letting go of her. "And go to sleep. Tomorrow will be a new day. Hi ahrk Zu fen tinvaak ruz." **[You and I will speak then."]**

She didn't say anything else, just rolled over so that she didn't have to see his gloating face...and so that he couldn't see her tears. Then, to her utter horror, he yanked her in close to him.

"So that you don't try anything stupid, joor," **[mortal,"]** he said. "Dreh ni krif, Dovahkiin." **["Do not fight, Dragonborn."]**

"You've given me little choice in the matter."

"Niid," **["No,"]** he said. For the first time, his voice actually sounded sleepy. "Your love for Paarthurnax has left you no choice."

She clenched her eyes shut. "He needs someone to love him. You never did."

He chuckled softly. "You willl learn, mal geini, **[my little one]** that love is for fools."

There was no doubt that, whatever his favorite color had been, the bright red the Dovahkiin's face had just turned had replaced it. The sight of her face turning scarlet was all it took to make the angry feelings he had been feeling dissipate in favor of a feeling of triumph. So the girl was embarassed. Good. It was no better than she deserved.

'Rek fen los mul,' **['Her will is strong,']** he thought, his lids beginning to close. 'Nuz Zu fen kren ek,' **['But I will break her,']** -as he began to drift off, he stroked Brett's raven hair, reveling in the shudder that passed through her small body- 'Nuz, fah nu, praan, mal aar. Fah hin oblaan lastaan kosaan prodah.' **['But, for now, rest, little slave. For your end has been foretold.']**

With that thought, and the sweet smell of her hair all around, sleep took him.


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter three already! I couldn't help myself, I was on such a roll that I couldn't stop...at least, not without the aid of some pillows and bubble wrap. In this chapter, I tackled something completely new to me, and it has to do with Paarthurnax. Because of a certain revelation pertaining to him (I don't want to spoil anything, you can find out below) I have been informed that I must tell everyone that I am an ass. So I'm an ass. And I apologize to anyone I might make upset. Remember, I love Paarthy as much as you do!_

_I might clean this up a bit later, but nothing will drastically change._

_And thank you to everyone who has read, reviewed, favorited, or followed. It's nice to feel wanted!_

* * *

Paarthurnax had often wondered how Numinex had felt when he was held captive in Dragonsreach. He had flown down to see his captured brother as often as he could without arousing suspicion or being attacked. The poor creature's sanity hadn't lasted long, and Paarthurnax wondered if he would end up like Numinex, not remembering his name and refusing to eat or drink. He could only hope that his years of solitude at the Throat of the World, the memory of his youngest sister, and the knowledge that his father was smiling down at him would preserve him.

Alduin came to see him every day. Most of the time, neither spoke. Alduin just stood opposite him, staring at him yet seeming lost in thought at the same time. Occassionally, he would give reports on how the Dovahkiin was doing, though not nearly often enough for Paarthurnax's liking. His general mood when visiting his younger brother, though, was anger... though sometimes when he was quiet it was almost like it used to be before the war.

This time, when Alduin came calling, though, he was smiling. Paarthurnax had learned long ago that, if his elder brother smiled at someone who had wronged him, something bad was about to happen. He felt his heart sink. Had something happened to Brett? Surely he would have felt it if his briinah **[sister]** had left this world?

"Your imprisonment is serving me well, brother," Alduin said. "You have seen to it that the Dovahkiin will obey my every word, whatever suffering it may cause her. Ahrk rek dreh aus, Paarthurnax." **[And she does suffer, Paarthurnax."]**

'Dreh ni ahlok,' **['Do not arise,']** Paarthurnax thought. 'Hi fen daan ek.' **['You will doom her.']**

"She wishes to see you again," Alduin continued. "And she has earned that right."

Paarthurnax didn't like the way he smirked with that statement. "How has she earned it?"

Alduin reached into the pocket of his robes and pulled out a piece of parchment. "She's talented," he said. "It's such a good likeness..."

He held out the paper so that Paarthurnax could see it. It broke the old dovah's heart to see that it was a drawing of him, obviously done by Brett.

"She's very fond of you, zeymah," **[brother]** Alduin said. "And you of her," -he tilted his head speculatively- "Why do you adore her so?"

"Rek los vowuth," **["She is young,"]** he said carefully. "She is young. She needs someonee to protect and guide her."

Alduin was silent for a moment, studying him. "She isn't your second chance to be a father, Paarthurnax. The hatchling you had with Dunhahnuhind **[Grace Dream Hope]** is long dead."

Paarthurnax's calm demeanor fractured for a moment. "I am well aware!" he growled. He could well remember the look on his mate's face when their only hatchling never made it out of his shell. But he was gone, as was his beautiful Dunhahnuhind. For now, he had to focus on the Dovahkiin. "She will never replace him, but she needs someone all the same."

"Your affections have made you weak, brother," he scoffed. "Just as her love for you makes her weak."

Paarthurnax tried to ignore what he had said. "When will you bring her?"

"Oh, she's not coming to you. This time, you're going to her," Alduin said. He waved his hand, and the chains holding Paarthurnax began to dissolve. "You know what you have to do, zeymah." **[brother."]**

Pained, Paarthurnax closed his eyes. Then it was as if his body began to collapse in on itself. Scales pulled back and horns sunk into his head. Slowly, but surely, he began to transform until, standing where the dovah had been was a man. He was tall, though not as tall as Alduin, and his hair was blonde with grey streaks, his beard neatly trimmed. Though he looked younger than Alduin, his face bore premature age lines, as well as numerous healing injuries. The robes he wore perfectly mirrored the ones worn by the Greybeards. It was Paarthurnax in a mortal's body.

"It has been quite some time since I've seen you in this form, brother," Alduin said. "She is in my chambers; I shall take you there," -he stopped for a moment- "Don't forget that, should you attempt to escape, I shall kill her."

"How could I ever forget?"

"Good. Amativ, zeymahi." **[Onward, my brother."]**

They walked in silence, Paarthurnax trying to become used to this form. It had been millenia since he had worn this shape, and it was awkward to him. Not to mention that all of his injuries seemed to hurt worse.

'Bormah, dein rek mul.' **['Father, keep her strong.']**

* * *

Alduin had left hours ago, and Brett was beginning to worry. He had taken her drawing of Paarthurnax as payment, and had gone to get him. Brett was confused as to how he was going to get into the room, but she was happy that she could see him. But now that Alduin had been gone for so long, she was worried that he had changed his mind.

She had started drawing again, working on a new portrait of Paarthurnax. For some reason, it refused to come out right. Perhaps it was because she was so anxious about her subject's safety.

Suddenly, the door to the chamber opened. In an instant, Brett was on her feet. It was no surprise that Alduin was the first to enter. But what did surprise her was that a man, blonde-haired and tall, followed. For a moment, she couldn't process who it was. Then he smiled and spoke.

"Drem, mal briinahi." **["Peace, my little sister."]**

Her eyes widened in disbelief. "Paarthurnax?" she said. Then, when she realized how stupid she sounded, she smiled and threw her arms around his neck. "Paarthurnax! Vomal zeymahi!" **[My big brother!"]**

He returned her embrace. "Brett," he said softly. "I am so glad to see that you are safe."

"I'm glad to see you, too," she murmured against his shoulder. "I've missed you so."

"Are you alright, Brett?" he asked.

"I'm fine," she said, though neither of them truly believed it. "Much better now that you're here."

He talked softly so that Alduin couldn't hear. "Has he hurt you, briinah?" **[sister?"]**

"Niid," **["No,"]** she said. "Not physically, no."

He stroked her hair. "But he has hurt you."

"No worse than he has hurt you."

Alduin sauntered up. "I am going to leave the two of you alone. My guards will be directly outside. Try to escape, and I will know about it," -he smirked- "And both of you know the consequences for that."

True to his word, Alduin left. But Brett didn't let Paarthurnax go; if anything, she held tighter. "I wish I could use my magicka," she said softly. "I could heal your wounds..."

"They are not the worst I have ever had," Paarthurnax brushed off. "It looks worse than it is because of this flesh."

She smiled sadly. "It's odd to see you like this."

He cocked an eyebrow and, for a moment, she could see the resemblance between him and his brother. "Any odder than seeing Alduin like he is?"

"Yes. Perhaps because I've spent more time with you."

Paarthurnax looked at her fingers and noticed that they were smudged with black. "You have been drawing, Brett?"

"Geh," **["Yes,"]** she said. "It's a way to pass the time."

"May I see your drawings?"

"Of course," she said, taking him by the hand. She led him over to the bed in the center of the room, which was strewn with pieces of parchment. They both sat, and he looked over her sketches.

"Daar kos rinik pruzah," **["These are very good,"]** Paarthurnax said, picking up one of the sketches. "Another one of me?"

"Well, since Alduin took the first one...Wait, how did you know I'd drawn the first?" -he didn't have to answer, because a look of realization passed over her face- "Alduin."

"Geh. **["Yes.]** He showed me," -he saw the tears well up in her eyes, and cupped her cheek gently- "Niid, **["Niid,]** Brett. Don't cry."

"He did that just to hurt you," she said angrily. "There was no other reason."

He tightened his lips. "Such is his nature," -he forced a smile- "But let's not speak of him now. Our time may be short, and I want to make the most of it."

She smiled, too. "Geh," **["Yes,"]** she said weakly.

He looked at another picture. "This is...Whiterun, I believe?"

She nodded. "Mhm. Just outside of Breezehome, my house."

He glanced at another sketch. "And who is this?"

"Lydia, my housecarl."

"She is a fahdon **[friend]**...a friend, yes?"

"Yes. She's...she's probably worried sick."

He saw the sadness in her, and stroked her hair. "Dein hinmaar nahlaas fah ek, Dovahkiin," **["Keep yourself alive for her, Dragonborn."]** he said softly, "and for the all of those who miss and need you."

"And you must do the same, Paarthurnax," she said firmly. "I wouldn't last an hour without you."

He tried to turn her attention back to the drawings. "I like this one," he said. "You captured Arngeir perfectly, down to the stress lines around his brow and his scowl when he hears something that he doesn't want to."

She laughed. "And it always seemed like I was the one telling him those things."

"Seems," he corrected.

"What?"

He looked up at her. "You said 'seemed', as in all of your time with Arngeir is in the past. You should have used 'seems' instead," -he put his hand over hers, and spoke softly- "You will get out of this, Dovahkiin."

"Not without you," she said firmly. "I will never leave you here to die for my transgressions."

He smiled that same sad smile. "Kril kiir. **["Brave child.]** I knew you would say that," -he looked down at a sketch and grinned, truly amused- "Ah, one of Alduin and...I do not believe that he could sustain this level of injury and still be able to beg for mercy..."

"Oh, I meant to burn that..."

They sat in silence for a few moments, simply enjoying each other's presence. Looking down, his eyes locked on a sketch. "Ah, Dovahkiin, the only drawing you did not do perfectly. Of course it would be one of yourself."

She looked down at the picture. "What did I do wrong?"

"Your scars are not that deep and dark, and your face not so lined," he said. Reaching down, he rubbed away some of the charcoal, leaving her face almost wrinkle-free. "That's better."

She picked up a clean piece of parchment. "I believe I'm going to draw one of you like this. Well, without the wounds."

"As long as you line my face as heavily as you lined yours."

"You don't have that many wrinkles, Paarthurnax," she said. "Which is odd, actually. I always thought you would, because of how old and wise you are."

"As I've told you once before, I might be old..."

Brett shook her head. "Paarthurnax, you are probably the wisest creature on Mundus. And a few other realms, as well."

"Wiser than Alduin?" he asked mischieviously.

"Of course," she said. "Why ask such an obvious question?"

"Because of my love of speech," he said. "I-...Dovahkiin, are you bleeding?"

She tried to pull her sleeves lower, but he grabbed her hand and pushed the cloth up her arm. Her wrists, which is what she was always bound by, were cut from her attempts to fight her restraints. The wounds weren't particularly deep, but they did stretch around her entire wrist. She'd tried covering the gashes with strips of cloth she'd torn from some of her clothes, but she'd already bled through the flimsy bandages.

"You told me he had not hurt you, Dovahkiin."

"He didn't," she said quickly. "This happened when I struggled against my wrist irons."

"More or less the same thing," he said venomously. She'd never seen him so angry before. "Brett, this must be painful."

"I'm alright," she insisted. "It isn't as bad as it looks."

He gingerly ran his fingers over the raw, torn flesh. "This needs to be healed," he said. "Does Alduin know you are injured?"

"Niid," **["Niid,"]** she said.

"You must tell him."

She started. "What?! Tell _**him**_?!"

"Geh, briinahi," **["Yes, my sister,"]** he said. "Much deeper and it could tear veins."

She looked a bit sullen. "Must I really tell him, zeymah?"**[zehmah?"]**

He cupped her cheek. "Krosis, mal briinah. Hi lost wah," **["Apologies, little sister. You have to,"]** -he pulled her into a fatherly embrace- "I don't want to lose you, mal Dovahkiin." **[little Dragonborn."**

She nodded. "Geh, Paarthurnax. **["Yes, Paarthurnax.]** I will tell him."

"Thank you, little sister," he said softly.

Brett snuggled closer, a single tear falling down her pale face. "I love you, zeymah." **[brother."]**

He smiled. "I love you, too, briinah." **[sister."]**

"I hate to break up such a happy moment," came a smooth voice from the doorway, "but I'm afraid that it's time for Paarthurnax to return to his chains."

Brett looked up to see Alduin smirking at the two of them. "No, no, please. Just a... a little while longer, please."

Alduin looked pleased that she was begging. "Niid, **["No,]** Dovahkiin. He returns now."

Slowly, Paarthurnax let go of her and stood up. "Kos mul," **["Be strong,"]** he whispered to her before turning his attention to Alduin. "Zeymah, **["Brother,]** she is injured."

He glanced over at her. "She will be tended to. Amativ, zeymah." **[Onward, zeymah."]**

Paarthurnax nuzzled her just as he did as a dragon. "Be safe, mal briinahi." **[my little sister."]**

Tearfully, she nodded. "Geh, zeymah. Ahrk hi." **["Yes, brother. And you."]**

"And me," he said, nodding in agreement.

Finally, he pulled away. "I will see you again, Paarthurnax."

"Dahmaan hin bormah," **["Remember your father,"]** he said. "Keep him in your heart and mind."

"I will," she whispered. "I promise."


	4. Chapter 4

_I've finally finished Chapter 4. Sorry for the delay, but my professors are still conspiring to murder me using essays, tests, and lab work. *shudder*_

_This chapter is going to introduce a bit of Brett's background and her time in Helgen. While I've tried to do all of the dialogue from memory, it may not be 100% correct (mostly because my brother has refused to relinquish the Playstation3)._

___This chapter also introduces Briibronbrendon, or "Brii", as Alduin calls her. This should be interesting. _

_To ValerieJohns: I've finally got Chapter Four up, so you can stop nagging me every time I see you. Yay! :P_

_To Night-Fury1: It's sad, but there's a reason, I promise! Poor Paarthy does need a hug, though... And I'm so good at the dragon language because of my dragon dictionary... both a handwritten copy and a digital version. That's a little sad in the real world, but who lives in the real world anymore?_

_To my unnamed mystery Guest: Pairing Paarthurnax and Lydia is an awesome idea (kinda wish I'd thought of it) but something tells me Paarthurnax is still in love with Dunhahnuhind. But I do like the idea. Maybe another story is in order._

_Thanks to everyone who read, reviewed, faved, followed, scratched, sniffed, etc._

* * *

It had been well over an hour since Paarthurnax had left, and Brett was thinking about his words. "Remember your father." He meant Akatosh, the only father she had. She had never met him, as Paarthurnax and Alduin had, but she knew that he must love her, because he had chosen her to be the Dragonborn. His blood ran through her veins. She hoped to see him one day, meet him, even if it was after she died. That was one thing that she envied Alduin for: That he had known Akatosh, while she hadn't.

"So you are the one that thuri **[my overlord]** has been fawning over. I can't imagine why."

Brett looked up, surprised. Standing in the doorway, where everyone seemed to appear, was a woman. She was tall, willow-thin, with silvery-blonde hair and pale skin. Her eyes were a bright blue, and seemed to shine.

She thought for a moment. "Briibronbrendon?"

She cocked an eyebrow. "So you know my name," -she glanced over Brett, sneering- "I don't know why he is so fond of you. Short, thick, and scarred as you are." All Brett did was glare in response. "I've seen you undressed, _**Dovahkiin**_. **[Dragonborn.]** You are nothing special, and nothing to be desired. Yet he still speaks of you, even in his sleep."

Brett felt her stomach knot up. He was talking about her in his sleep? And when had he become _**fond**_ of her?

"He calls you his brit Dovahkiin," **[beautiful Dragonborn,"]** she hissed. "His beautiful Dragonborn. Beyn **[Scorn]**. You are not beautiful."

Brett furrowed her brow. "Why are you here?"

"I am to tend to your wounds, on our Lord Alduin's order," she said. "That is the only reason I would even consider helping one such as yourself," -she walked over, looking down her nose at the Breton- "Show me your wrists."

A bit reluctantly, Brett obliged. Roughly, Briibronbrendon yanked her closer.

"You are foolish for fighting him, joor **[mortal]**," she said. "He is your drog- your lord. You must do as he orders, especially since he has been so kind as to spare your worthless life," -she held her hands over Brett's injured wrists; a gold light eminated from her fingers, and the wounds on her wrists began to close- "There. Niid ahraan au sahlo slen." **["There. No wound on weak flesh."]**

Brett pursed her lips. "Give me a sword," she said, her voice low and dangerous, "and I'll teach you all about wounds and weak flesh."

All the Frost Dragon did was sneer. "Hin pahlok fen kos hin oblaan," **["Your arrogance will be your end,"]** she said.

"Perhaps I will end you first," she hissed. "But only after I eviscerate _**hin drog**_." **[your lord."]**

Fury began to form in the dovah's eyes, much to Brett's delight. She'd always had a talent with speech, and she could use that talent to pick people apart. With a few well-timed words, she could force people to have the reaction she wanted them to...whether they knew it or not.

Briibronbrendon flew to her feet. "You would dare-!"

"I would do far more than _**dare**_, hi sivaas." **[you beast."]**

"_**FUS**_!" **["FORCE!"{Unrelenting Force Shout}]**

With no magicka for a ward, Brett dove out of the way. The furniture that had been behind her was blown backwards, and all of her drawings were scattered. Taking a deep breath, Brett prepared to retaliate with a Shout of her own.

"Now, now, Brii, we mustn't fight."

Brett froze and looked toward the sound of the voice. She wasn't sure when, but Alduin had returned. And he looked amused to see that the two females had been fighting.

"You will stand down as well, Dovahkiin," he continued.

Briibronbrendon sauntered up to him, a rather obvious sway in her hips that hadn't been there a moment before. Brett had to fight the intense urge to snort and roll her eyes. "This mortal was speaking ill of you, drogi," **[my lord,"]** she simpered.

He raised a brow. "You expected anything less from the Dragonborn?"

"Well, I-"

"Are her wounds healed?" Alduin said, cutting her off.

"Geh, thuri," **["Yes, my overlord,"]** she answered cautiously.

"Then you may take your leave."

"But, drogi-!" **[my lord-!"]**

"_**Now**_, Brii," he snapped. "I may call on you later."

Still pouting from the stern way Alduin had spoken to her, Briibronbrendon brushed herself off and, with a huff, flounced out of the room. Cursing under her breath, Brett knelt down and began to gather the bits of parchment that had survived the Thu'um.

"_**That**_ was who you let undress me?!" she said incredulously. "How do you stay in the same room with her, much less have sex with her?!"

He crossed his arms, amused. "She's tolerable as long as she doesn't talk. And we don't do very much talking."

"At least she's served one purpose," she said matter-of-factly.

"Oh? And what would that be?"

"I've finally found someone I hate more than you."

"Astounding," he said dryly. "That was almost a compliment."

"Which shows how much I dislike her."

He laughed and, much to her surprise, bent to help her collect her drawings. It was a moment before he spoke. "She is jealous of you, mal gein." **[little one."]**

Brett froze, an incredulous look on her face. "Why in Oblivion is she jealous of _**me**_?!"

He smirked. "Hin kogaan," **["Your blessing,"]** he replied simply. "You have been singled out among the Dov **[Dragonkind]** as one of great power. Songs have been sung in your honor, prophecies built around you. What is she but one of my many diversions?"

She gathered the remaining parchment, and rose to her feet. "Well, she seems to think that she's more than just a 'diversion'," -she took the parchment he had, and added them to her small collection- "If you value her life, you won't send her back."

"Really? And why is that?"

"Because if I see her again, I'll see how well she can fly without her wings."

* * *

_Something wasn't right._

_ Well, besides the fact that her head was on an exectioner's block. That wasn't right, either. But she could feel deep, deep inside of her that something inherently __**wrong**__ was about to happen._

_ 'Maybe it's because they didn't even bother to move the first damn body before they called me over,' she thought vehemently, trying to keep her eyes on anything but the severed head that belonged to the Imperials' first victim._

_ Then a roar pierced the air._

_ "__**What in Oblivion is that**__?!"_

_ That's when she had seen him. He landed on the tower, his sharp, black scales shone like polished ebony, and his eyes glowed as red as the coals of the Skyforge. He looked everyone over, hatred and evil glee dripping from his gaze. She could feel her heart pounding in her chest, and that same something that had been warning her of this danger now began to explode within her, trying to bring itself to the surface. She knew that she couldn't afford to be frozen in terror, as some were: His eyes told her that he would hunt her down to the ends of the world._

_ If only she knew why._

_ When he Shouted, she was quick to duck behind the headsman, who didn't fare as well as she. The earth was shaking and, as she tried to scramble to her feet, she found herself tangled in the dead Stormcloak's headless body. _

_ "C'mon, Breton! The gods won't give us another chance!"_

_ Though her vision was still blurry, she managed to free herself from the corpse and dash to Ralof, who was leading her into a tower that was, at the moment, mostly intact. She struggled to stay on her feet as large meteors rained from the sky. Though now muffled, she could still hear the dragon's roars. Someone cut her bonds, but she was so focused on the onslaught that she didn't see who it was._

_ "Up through the tower! Let's go!"_

_ She didn't question, just obeyed. Taking the stairs two at a time, she was so focused on the Nord following behind her that she almost crashed into the one in front of her._

_ "We just need to clear away some of these rocks-"_

_ The world suddenly exploded around her; it seemed as though her entire existence consisted of choking dust. She saw those same red eyes peering through the darkness, and light began to timidly shine through the debris._

_ 'Cast a Ward.'_

_ It felt as if she were watching someone else as her hands floated up in front of her, the Ward flowing off of her fingertips like a liquid manifestation of her magicka. The Ward had barely formed when she heard the dragon take a deep breath._

_ "__**YOL...TOOR...SHUL**__!" __**["FIRE...INFERNO...SUN!" {Fire Breath Shout}]**_

_ The fire slammed against her magical shield, forcing her backwards onto her knees. She could smell the terrible odor of seared flesh, and heard the Stormcloak soldier keening in pain. She didn't dare reach out to help: Beyond the reaches of her Ward, she would be turned to cinders._

_ Then the fire stopped. Through the transparent shimmer of her shield, she could see the dragon quite clearly. He was looking at her, contemplating. She could feel her arms shaking from the use of so much magicka...as well as from the fear of having the monster staring at her._

_ Then he spoke. "Rek los faal gein," __**["She is the one,"]**__ he said almost to himself. "Faal Dovah-" __**["The Dragon-"]**_

_ An arrow found its way between his scales, and he growled deep in his throat. She watched as he pulled away from the wall, an earsplitting roar tearing from his throat. As he left, she heard him speak once more in that strange language._

_ "Daar los ni fin oblaan, joor." __**["This is not the end, mortal."]**_

* * *

Brett, shaking and completely soaked in sweat, awoke in a panic. Still not sure of her surroundings, she tumbled out of the bed and onto the floor before pressing herself against the first solid surface that she came to. For a few brief moments, her eyes searched the darkness blindly for the danger she knew was there. Then, in a rush of humiliation, she remembered where she was, _**who**_ she was, and who was now grinning from the bed she had just vacated.

"Nightmare, Dovahkiin?" Alduin asked, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

She felt her face redden. "With such a pleasant bedfellow?" she snapped. "Never."

He just shook his head. "Your fear hides behind venemous words, mal geini," **[my little one,"]** he said. "Come back to bed."

"I'd rather not."

Alduin raised an elegant brow. "Which is why I did not ask," he said. "Nok nii, ahrk praan." **["Lie now, and rest."]**

Brett glanced at the black sky and decided, a bit bitterly, that she should return to bed while there was still a chance for sleep. Without a word, and without looking her captor, she crawled back into the bed and beneath the blankets. When Alduin grabbed her and pulled her in tight, as he always did, she felt her stomach lurch. Absently, she began to wonder whether that would ever go away, or if she actually wanted it to.

"Are you going to tell me what you were dreaming about?" Alduin asked.

"No," she mumbled, closing her eyes.

"Niid? **["No?]** Very well," he sighed. She felt long fingers trail through her tangled hair. "Perhaps I can guess."

She scrunched up her nose. "Please don't."

"Oh, no, Dragonborn, " he said. "You've brought this upon yourself," -she jolted when she felt his breath on her neck- "Hmm...you were dreaming of your childhood, of yourself running through the wilds of Keizaal." **[Skyrim."]**

"No," she said, sure that wasn't his real guess.

"Then perhaps you were dreaming about being reunited with your first love."

This made her eyes open incredulously. "You're not even _**close**_..."

He chuckled deep in his throat, and she knew that he was about to make his true guess. "Ah, Zu lost nii," **["Ah, I have it,"]** he said. "You were dreaming about me."

Even though she had expected he would answer correctly, it still felt like a blow to her chest when she heard the words. It brought back visions of her nightmare, and every other nightmare she'd had about him. The sensation of his breath on her skin and his fingers wound in her hair made the memories all the more real.

"Yes," she whispered. "Yes, I was dreaming about you."

Alduin was silent for a brief moment. "Look at me, mal Dovahkiin." **[little Dragonborn."]**

Taking a deep breath to steady herself, she rolled over to face him. He was looking her over, contemplating: It was the same look he had worn in Helgen. In an instant, she was once again the terrified gypsy dancer, caught in the Imperials trap and now prey for a monster she couldn't have imagined in her most terrifying dreams. Except that now, those dreams had manifested themselves into her waking life. The cold, tingling feeling of fear shot through her veins like ice water. Alduin put a hand on her clammy cheek, moved her face closer...

'Ohgodsohgodsohgods-'

But, much to her relief, all he did was lean in to whisper in her ear. "We will speak of Helgen later, joor," **[mortal,"]** he breathed. "Praan nii." **["Rest now."]**

Brett no longer felt as if she were filled with the entireity of the Sea of Ghosts; now she felt like her face was as hot as Red Mountain. She turned back over, hoping that he wouldn't see that her face was practically glowing. For what felt like the hundredth time, he grabbed her and yanked her in roughly, ignoring her indignant grunt. Resisting the urge to elbow him in the ribs while his eyes were closed, she yanked the silk bedclothes over her head. Taking a few deep breaths, she tried to force herself to clear her mind and sleep. She was unsuccessful; Helgen seemed to be seared into her mind.

'I don't know how, but I hate him more now than I did then...'


	5. Chapter 5

_Chapter 5, here at last. Thanks to everyone who read/reviewed! _

_Sorry it took so long to update, school's been a bit hectic lately (can someone please explain what "quadratics equalling zero" means?), and my computer's been refusing to cooperate. But still, this chapter is finally finished!_

_This chapter was actually patched together using two seperate ideas I had for Ch.5. I hope it's good and not too choppy. And don't worry, we'll see more of this same theme in the next few chapters...as well as more Paarthy, who was curiously absent this time. (Even the Master of the Greybeards needs a day at the beach every once in a while, I suppose.)_

* * *

Brett had told herself she wouldn't do this. She had sworn that she would never lower herself to this level. That she would allow him to starve, torture, or kill her before she allowed herself to do this. And yet here she was.

With Alduin's lips on hers, and all of her dignity somewhere far, far away.

* * *

"You told me that we would talk about Helgen."

Alduin looked bemused at the forward way Brett had approached him. A small smile twisted at his lips as he glanced up from the parchment he'd been leafing through. "Zu drehaan? Geh, Zu dahmaan," **["I did? Yes, I remember,"]** -he motioned to the chair beside him- "Sit."

Brett didn't bother arguing; she was too keen to have this conversation. So she sat, and tried to ignore the satisfied smirk on Alduin's face. He sat the parchment aside, and leaned back in his chair, gazing at her speculatively.

"What do you want to know?" he asked simply.

She'd waited for this opportunity for so long that she could hardly believe that it had arrived. "Why did you destroy Helgen?"

He grinned as though she'd just asked a question with an obvious answer. "Because I was angry, Dovahkiin," he said, a soft, disbelieving laugh escaping. "I thought you would have known that by now."

"That doesn't explain why you destroyed an entire village."

A look passed over his face as he realized that she wasn't feigning ignorance. He shook his head in mock disappointment. "Geh, nii dreh," **["Yes, it does,"]** he said. "I had just been thrown back into Time, and it was the first thing I saw. So it was what I destroyed," -he reached over and twirled a lock of her hair between his fingers- "Of course, having you there provided me with more..._**incentive**_."

"So you did know I was there."

"Yes," he said. "Though I didn't expect to find you on the executioner's block."

She paused for a moment before continuing. "Why didn't you just let them kill me? If you had waited a few more seconds, I would've been shy a head, and _**you**_ would've been shy an enemy."

Abruptly, he grabbed her chin and forced her to look at him. "I would not allow that to happen," he said, his voice low and firm. "Hi kos dii. Dii wah dein, dii wah krii," **["You are mine. Mine to keep, mine to kill,"] **-his grip tightened- "Dreh ni vodahmaan tol." **["Do not forget that."]**

She had to force herself not to stammer in disbelief. Instead, she focused on her next question. "What about the people you killed? Did they have to die because of your rage, as well?"

Alduin was sure she didn't know this, but the sweet smell of her skin became stronger when she was agitated. He smiled at this secret knowledge before answering. "They were paying for the sins of others."

Her already-pale skin blanched further. "The sins of others..." she repeated softly, feeling sick at his words.

He raised a brow. "And has no one ever felt _**your**_ rage, Dovahkiin?" he asked. "Are your hands truly clean? Dreh ni nok, mal gein. Zu mindok nust kos ni." **["Do not lie, little one. I know they are not."]**

Brett looked away quickly, not wanting to answer. Had other people suffered because of her dragon soul's desire to dominate? Yes, they had. She'd intentionally sought out bandit camps and cutting a bloody swathe through those that were foolish enough to stumble into her path. Rather than pay an inconsequential amount of gold to thieves that held her up on the road, she'd incinerate them with a simple wave of her hand. And none of the Thalmor's prisoners were freed without her slaughtering their guards first. People had indeed felt her rage, and had felt it far more often than she would ever admit to Alduin.

"Zu morah ful," **["I thought so,"]** he said, a self-satisfied grin on his face. "We aren't so different, Dovahkiin, once you look beneath the skin."

She rose to her feet, and took a few steps back. "Zu'u ni med hi," **["I am not like you,"]** she said, her voice barely audible. She wanted to put as much distance as possible between them, and she wanted to do so right then.

Of course, Alduin followed. He wore a conspiratorial smile, which made Brett think of a small child that knew of another's wrongdoings. "Hi kos ni? Tinvaak faal vahzen, Dovahkiin!" **["You are not? Speak the truth, Dragonborn!"]** -he continued advancing towards her, his long strides easily overtaking her- "Hi kos losnok wah hinmaar, joor. Ahrk nii dreh hi niid pruzah." **["You are lying to yourself, mortal. And it does you no good."]**

She shook her head. "I am not like you, Alduin," she said, trying to sound sure of herself, though she scarcely believed her own words at the moment.

"I do not believe you, Dragonborn," he said, backing her onto the balcony. "Zu koraav fin kest ko hin hahdrim," **["I see the tempest in your mind,"]** -he almost had her against the railing, and he couldn't help but think how beautiful she looked when she was at war with herself- "You are recalling every drop of blood you've ever spilled, and trying to recall when you crossed the line between warrior and dovah."

For once, Brett could think of nothing to say. She was too focused on what he was saying, and how he had his body flush against hers, pushing her against the stone of the balister. His scent, masculine and musky in a way she couldn't describe, seemed to surround her.

He leaned in to whisper, "But that is enough of my secrets," -she felt his skin barely brush hers- "_**You**_ have secrets as well, mal Dovahkiin." **[little Dragonborn."]**

* * *

'Ah, ek luft los sahqo nu,' **['Ah, her face is red now,']** Alduin thought, quite amused with the little Breton. 'Rek nis dein losnok wah ekmaar, ni nu. Niid qahnaar, mal gein...' **['She cannot keep lying to herself, not now. No denial, little one...']**

He could see the pulse racing in her neck. It made her smell stronger, and he was reminded of the wild lavender that grew in Whiterun's plains. He touched her hair again, the strands soft beneath his fingers. She was unaware that, on nights that sleep wouldn't come, he would bury his face in her hair and imagine what the raven tendrils would look like spread out on the bed behind her...or what they would look like soaked in her own blood. Either worked for him.

And the way that she had started when he'd backed her against the stone was absolutely wonderful. Her silver-blue eyes had widened, and what little color she had drained from her face. He could hear her breathing hitch and become irregular as he blocked off every means of retreat. She was going to answer his questions, one way or another.

His lips scarcely a hair's breadth from her ear, he continued. "Tell me about your secrets, Dovahkiin."

* * *

It was true. Brett had many secrets that she sincerely hoped would never see the light of day. No one needed to know that she'd almost married a hagraven, or that she'd had tea with Sheogorath. One especially embarassing secret was that she'd spent nearly twenty minutes staring at Brynjolf's rather tight backside before her (very expensive) invisibility potion had worn off. But nothing, not even her obsession with a certain red-haired Nord's rear, came close to the shame she felt when she thought about her deepest secret.

She was the only dragon that was afraid of heights. Or, more accurately, of falling from those heights. Of falling with no wings to catch her. To make things worse, now the last person on Nirn that she wanted to know this secret had just found out. And Alduin had found out in the most humiliating way possible.

He'd pushed her against the small stone barrier. Her body was pressed into the rock as Alduin drew even closer, close enough that she could feel his heat. But, when she tried to move back forward and only touched open air, she did the absolute worst thing she could do, something that made her feel ashamed of herself and angry at Alduin for no specific reason.

She'd screeched like a little girl and clung to Alduin for dear life. And the instant she did it she knew that he would never let her forget it.

He'd been frozen for a brief moment but, after a moment, he'd laughed. Loudly. "Scared, Dovahkiin?"

Brett tried to pull away from him but found that he was now holding her in place so that her body was pressed flush against his. "Just...wary," she said, her voice softer than usual.

He grinned. "Wary?" he said, leaning in and pressing his face into her neck. "Your heartbeat disagrees with you."

She struggled to find her breath, which seemed to be getting more and more difficult the closer he got. And he was right: Her pulse was pounding in her ears. 'And it's only getting faster...'

"At least it seems that you prefer me to certain death," he breathed into her ear. "I suppose that is an improvement."

The feel of him breathing on her neck's sensitive skin seemed to make all of her blood rush to her face. "A-Alduin..." she all but squeaked, unable to say anything further.

He pulled away, laughing at the timidity of her voice. "Dovahkiin," he said, almost mocking her.

She tried again. "_**Alduin**_-"

He cut her off by tilting her chin upwards. "_**Dovahkiin**_," he said, now obviously teasing her.

It seemed that all Brett could hear was her pulse racing and her heavy breathing. His eyes seemed to be staring directly through her own and into her soul, trying to discern the dragon hidden beneath the pale flesh. And, through all of it, she could only think of how good he seemed to smell and how loud her heartbeat seemed to be.

Finally, Alduin spoke again, more serious this time. "Don't you trust me, Dovahkiin?" he asked softly.

The time before she replied seemed to drag on forever. "No," she said, her voice barely audible. "I don't trust you."

Surprisingly, he seemed pleased by her answer. A wide grin split his face. "Pruzah," **["Good,"]** he said. "You shouldn't."

At that moment, it seemed as if the entire world was spinning in just the right way to bring them closer together. His body was pressed against hers. She could feel the rise and fall of his chest. And there was always those red eyes that entranced her, almost pulling her away from reality.

He kissed her.

It wasn't particularly affectionate. If anything, it was possessive and domineering. Still, loathe though she was to admit it, she enjoyed it. And she tried not to: She thought back to that hagraven she'd nearly wed, tried to imagine a giant without a loincloth. Nothing seemed to cool her. Eventually, she had to resign herself to defeat: There was no escaping the fact that Alduin, the World-Eater, her greatest enemy, was setting her aflame from the inside out.

Alduin was growling deep in the back of his throat as his lips moved against hers. The sound took her by surprise: It had been so long since she'd seen him in his true form that she'd almost forgotten what he actually was. He grasped at her hips roughly, urging her away from the wall. It was with a jolt that she realized that he was trying to get her back inside.

But then he pulled away. Relief flooded her body as his mouth left hers, and he moved back enough that she wasn't pressed tightly against him. He studied her, a look on his face that not even she, talented in speech though she was, could read. When he spoke, what he said almost didn't make sense to her.

"Why are you afraid of heights?"

She blinked. A few times. Very rapidly. "What?" she asked incredulously.

He smirked, looking quite superior. "Why are you afraid of heights?" he repeated slowly, as if she were a small child. "I'm afraid I can't use smaller words to clarify my question."

Brett pursed her lips. "And if I can't answer that?"

He grinned mischieviously. "Then I'm certain there are other ways I could use your lips, mal gein." **[little one."]**

She could feel her eye twitch, and began to dig deep within herself to find the answer to his question. It was nearly a full minute before she spoke. "I-..." she began, trying to answer carefully. "I don't have wings."

"That's obvious."

She fought the urge to take him by the shoulders and shake him until his massive ego was gone. "You'll never understand," she snapped. "Imagine if you were stuck as you were now, with no way to return to your true self. You wouldn't fly, you'd plummet," -she caught the skeptical look in his eye- "You're not going to even make an attempt at empathy, are you?"

"Zu fen ni," **["I will not,"]** he replied with a small shrug. "What purpose would it serve? I will always return to myself," -he stroked her hair- "Nuz hi fen ni, Dovahkiin. Fah pah ul. Hin kopraan los sahlo, brit geini. _**Tol**_ los fin vahzen." **["But you will not, Dragnborn. For all eternity. Your body is weak, my beautiful one. **_**That**_** is the truth."]**

His words bit into her, making her cheeks flush in a completely different way. She pulled away, anger radiating from her. "I am not weak," she said firmly. "I may not be like you, but I am _**not weak**_."

This smile was cold. "I did not say that _**you**_ were weak, little one," he said. "I said that your body is weak," -he ran a finger down one of the scars on her face- "Akatosh is the one who put you in this body. It is his fault that you are so out of place in both the Dov's world and the mortal's world."

She bit her lip until she tasted blood. "Akatosh loves me."

He cocked an eyebrow. "You're sure?"

"Yes."

He looked bemused. "Hm. Perhaps we shall see, one day," -he leaned down and brushed his lips over hers, leaving both of them smeared with her blood- "But, for now, we must part."

Brett was silent, still confused and fuming, as he walked away. A shudder passed through her as, almost unconsciously, he licked away the blood on his bottom lip. He paused for a heartbeat, letting out a deep breath through his nose.

"Stay away from the ledge, Dovahkiin. We wouldn't want you to fall..."


	6. Chapter 6

_Chapter six, a bit late, sorry! Spring break got in the way, since the college library is my only access to the internet. _

_This is a bit of a filler chapter, but at least Paarthy's back! It took a bit of work on his part, since the only reaction I could see him having was biting off Alduin's head, and that would dramatically shorten the story. :P Also a lot of the Dragon Language, which I had to take a bit of liberty with. _

_Thanks to everyone who read, reviewed, followed, or faved!_

* * *

"Self..._**mmph**_...rightious..._**mmph**_...BASTARD!"

Brett let out loud grunt as she slammed her fist against the stone wall, leaving a bloody imprint of her knuckles behind. Panting heavily, examined her hand: The flesh was bruised and scraped, though nothing seemed to be broken, which surprised her. She'd expected her joints to be misshapen and out of their usual positions. For some reason, this seemed to irk her. She'd been working at that wall all morning, and the only thing that had come from it was bloody knuckles and bloody stone. Pretending that the bloodstain on the wall was Alduin's smug face, she landed one more hard blow.

Her shoulders rose and fell with each breath. "Why would he do that?!" she panted. "What is _**wrong **_with him?!" -with a sigh, she sank onto the floor, pulling her knees up to her chest- "Gods above, what's wrong with _**me**_?"

Two days had passed since Alduin had kissed her, and the bedroom now showed how it had made her feel. One of his tables was now splintered, lying against the far wall. His bookcases were flipped, their contents strewn about carelessly. There were her own bloody footprints trailed around from where she'd put her foot through a glass panel and cut herself.

"Perhaps you should find a way to express yourself besides breaking things."

She jolted in surprised, and quickly wiped away the tears she'd been trying to hide. It was clear that she couldn't focus when she was so angry, because Paarthurnax had been able to walk up to her without her knowing.

"How long have you been watching?" she asked hoarsely.

"Long enough," he said, sitting beside her. "What has happened, briinah?" **[sister?"]**

Suddenly overcome by an all-consuming fatigue, she laid her head on his shoulder. "I don't want to talk about it," she mumbled.

He stroked her hair. "Perhaps I could help."

Brett shook her head. "It would just make you angry, zeymah." **[brother."]**

"I've had millenia of practice in patience and controlling my anger, Dovahkiin," he said. "Ov ko hin zeymah, mal gein." **["Trust in your brother, little one."]**

She bit her lip, which was already sore and raw. Something was telling her not to tell him, but she wanted him to comfort her. Gods knew she needed it.

"He-" she began, her voice cracking. "He kissed me, Paarthurnax."

Paarthurnax's nostrils flared. It seemed as though a layer of ice had settled over his eyes. He yanked her in protectively, holding her as tightly as he could without crushing her ribs. "Ful vokul," **["So evil,"]** he all but growled. "I'll-" -he caugth sight of her worried look, and tried to calm himself- "I'll do whatever you need me to, mal briinah." **[little sister."]**

She snuggled closer. "I just want to use you as a pillow," she murmured. "Why did Alduin let you come, anyway?"

"He'd heard you were tearing apart his bedroom," Paarthurnax explained, his voice returning to its normal calmness. "Perhaps he hoped I could reign your destruction in. Perhaps he was being kind."

"We both know he wasn't being kind."

They sat in silence for a few moments before he spoke again. "Have you given any thoughts to escape?" he asked, his voice quiet so that the guards hovering just outside of the bedchamber wouldn't hear.

"Thoughts? I've been obsessed with it," -she let out a sigh so deep that it seemed to come from her very soul- "Each plan is less likely than the one before. I...I don't know what to do. And it scares me."

"I know you don't have access to your weapons," he said. "But perhaps your magic-?"

"I can't use it," she said. "I'm sure he's having me poisoned. I don't know how, but I can't cast even the simplest spells."

"Hmm," he pondered. "For now, then, we must bide our time. It is a test of patience, I know, but it is one that we must pass," -he glanced down at her, a look of purpose in his eyes- "You must gain Alduin's trust. He shall never trust me again but, perhaps, there is hope for you. It only takes one mistake on his part to guarantee our freedom."

Brett drew herself back so that her shoulders were square, and so that she looked far braver than she felt. "I've escaped from the inescapable before. I can do it again."

Like a shiver, the words passed through her. _'No one escapes from Cidhna Mine...'_

* * *

Alduin had known that the Dovahkiin was in the process of destroying everything of his that she could reach. The first night after their kiss, he'd returned to find her asleep in the wreckage that had been his bedroom. But, even to his own surprise, he hadn't been angry. In fact, he'd become quite proud: Finally, she was showing that she was, indeed, a dovah. A rash, unthinking dovah, but a dovah just the same.

The first time he'd come back, he'd returned fully intending to finish what he'd started with her. But, upon seeing the chaos, and her sleeping peacefully in the midst of it, he'd decided that that would just have to wait. She had to calm down first, otherwise that tempest would be turned towards him. And, though it may be amusing, there were far more interesting things that he intended to do.

He'd spent most of those two days in Briibronbrendon's quarters, where he would usually disappear when he didn't want to be found. Not that he particularly liked being there: He found Brii to be overbearing, always hovering over him and pushing him to speak. Normally, he would have mated with her, if only to shut her up for a while, but this time he decided against it. He would wait for Brett to break. It wouldn't take long.

"Drogi," **["My lord,"]** came that familiar, purring voice. Alduin couldn't help but roll his eyes as he felt Brii twirling his hair between her fingers. "Hi mindok Zu'u hin zok mid aan..." **["You know I am your most loyal servant..."]**

"Ni nu, **["Not now,]** Brii," he said impatiently, pushing her hand away.

Brii pouted, something that aggravated him to no end. "Hi kos sindugahvon, drogi. Smoliini fen-" **["You are elusive, my lord. My passion will-"]**

"Dreh ni tinvaak!" **["Do not speak!"]** he snapped, louder this time. "Zu dre ni laan wah hon nii," **["I do not want to hear it,"]** -he felt her hands on him again, and growled deep in his throat- "Ahrk Zu dreh ni laan wah kos qahlos." **["And I do not wish to be touched."]**

She was quiet for a moment, studying him. "Hi kos losmorah se ek. Faal Dovahkiin." **["You are thinking of her. The Dragonborn."]**

He shrugged. "Geh, Zu'u," **["Yes, I am,"]** he replied.

"Tol mal mey? Ek?!" **["That little fool? Her?!"]** -she nuzzled him- "Ahrk ni Zu?" **["And not I?"]**

"Vobex hin jot!" **["Close your maw!"]** he said, practically roaring now. "Rek los niid mey. Rek los-" **["She is no fool. She is-"]**

"Rek los fin Dovahkiin!" **["She is the Dragonborn!"]** she shouted almost desperately. "Rek los ni gein se fin dovahhe." **["She is not one of the dragons."]**

He shook his head. "Hi nis mindok," **["You cannot know,"] **he said. "Dreh ni unt." **["Do not try."]**

Anger flared in Brii's eyes, as did jealousy. She put crossed her arms, glaring at him so fiercely that almost expected her to strike out. Almost. He knew that she wasn't so foolish as to hit him. It would mean her death.

"Zu laan wah mindok," **["I want to know,"] **she finally said. "Hi yah ek ful..." **["You seek her so..."]**

He smiled, more to himself than to her. "Rek los fin Dovahkiin," **["She is the Dragonborn,"] **he said simply. "Ahrk rek los dii." **["And she is mine."]**

* * *

Brett wasn't sure when, but she must have fallen asleep. Somewhere in the back of her sleep-addled mind, she knew that she must have been on the floor, but, now, she was in the bed, the covers pulled up around her neck and tucked in securely around her.

'Paarthurnax,' she realized, snuggling down deeper. All she really wanted to do at the moment was fall back asleep.

"Hi lost ni ziin, Alduin." **["You have no honor, Alduin."]**

"Rek los dii wah dreh voth ol Zu laan." **["She is mine to do with as I wish."]**

"Ni med daar. Ni ol hi lost." **["Not like this. Not as you have."]**

With a start, Brett realized that Paarthurnax and Alduin were arguing. And they were arguing about her. In an instant, she was wide awake.

"Zu laan wah, ful Zu fen," **["I wish to, so I shall,"] **Alduin said, laughing coldly. "Rek los horvutah het...ol kos hi. Dahmaan tol, zeymah." **["She is trapped here...as are you. Remember that, brother."]**

She could almost see Paarthurnax drawing himself up to his full height, knew that his shoulders would be squared. Though he was normally so peaceful, he could be terrifying and larger-than-life when he chose to be.

"Zu dreh mindok," **["I do know,"] **he said. "Nuz dreh ni vodahmaan tol Zu lost viikaan hi. Ol fen rek." **["But do not forget that I have defeated you. As will she."]**

"Rek fen kos dilon naal ruz," **["She will be dead by then,"]** Alduin said, low and dangerous. "Ol fen hi kos au tol sul." **["As will you be on that day."]**

"Hin pahlok fen kos hin viik," **["Your arrogance will be your defeat,"]** Paarthurnax said. "Hi lost vodahmaan hin Bormah. Hi lost daniik hinmaar zeim tol." **["You have forgotten your Father. You have doomed yourself through that."]**

"Hi dreh ni mindok wah kos mul, zeymah," **["You do not know to be strong, brother,"]** Alduin roared. "Ahrk tol fen kos _**hin**_ viik." **["And that will be **_**your **_**defeat."]**

"Ol lingrah ol Bormahi los kahaan se roki vahzah kul, Zu fent ni kos viik naal hi!" **["As long as my Father is proud of his true son, I will not be defeated by you!"]**

"Tol lost ni onik, zeymah," **["That was not wise, brother,"]** Alduin said. "Rek fen aus fah hin rotte," **["She will suffer for your words,"] **-he laughed cruelly- "Nii los tiid fah hi wah daal _**'kongrah**_.'" **["It is time for you to return to your '**_**victory**_**.'"]**


	7. Chapter 7

_404: Obligatory statement about this being Chapter 7 not found._

_Okay, so straight into it! The mood in this kinda goes from dark to light and back to dark. I don't know if Alduin's bipolar or I am, but it has to be one of us. And, unfortunately, there's no reason to raise this to a mature rating yet. (Alduin, you shameless tease!) Ah, well. Maybe the next chapter..._

_Thanks for reading and reviewing! Especially Viper1542, CandyWolf33, and the dark euphie, who are all really faithful in their reviews._

* * *

Brett was waiting by the door when Alduin returned. She'd waited for hours, her stomach in knots, wondering what he had done to Paarthurnax. Her hair was still tousled from sleep, as were her clothes. She hadn't bothered straightening herself up, spending her energy pacing and trying to think of what she would say to her captor. And then he arrived, and all of the half-formed plans seemed to disappear.

"What did you do to Paarthurnax?" she asked, forcing herself to sound calmer than she felt.

Alduin's expression told her nothing. "What do you mean?" he asked innocently.

"I heard the two of you arguing," she said. "What did you do to him?!"

Alduin laughed. "Drem, Dovahkiin," **["Peace, Dragonborn,"]** he said. "I've done nothing...as of now."

She felt cold dread settle in her stomach. "As of now," she repeated softly, looking down. The last thing she wanted to see at the moment was the gloating that always seemed to be in his eyes. She felt his fingers on her face, and he forced her to look up.

"Perhaps I could be persuaded," he said. "But there is something else that I came here for."

Cheeks burning, she hastily took a step backwards. "What, then?"

His smile widened, and he held up a pack that she recognized as hers. "I've been looking through your things-"

"What?!" she said, outraged.

"I've been looking through your things," he said matter-of-factly, either unaware or apathetic about the rudeness of his actions. "And I want to know about them."

She mentally went through all of the things that were in her bag, and had the sudden desire to sink into floor. It had never occured to her before how some of her possessions could be misunderstood, if the person looking at it didn't know how it came to be in her possession or why she had it.

A sudden grip on her hand drew her from her thoughts. Alduin had hold of her and was pulling her towards the bed. The idea of him leading her there made her stomach squirm again. "Um, is there any particular reason-?"

"It is the one piece of furniture that you left intact," he said matter-of-factly. "Nuz Zu med hin morahhe, Dovahkiin. Zu fen lost wah dahmaan tol..." **["But I like your thoughts, Dragonborn. I will have to remember that..."]**

She fought back the sudden desire to bang her head against the wall for her stupidity. '_**Why**_ did I have to bring that up?! Why, by Sheogorath's multi-colored bloomers, did I have to bring that up?!'

He forcibly sat her on the bed, then sat beside her, taking care to be uncomfortably close. Unceremoniously, he overturned her pack, scattering her things over the silken sheets. The first thing she noticed were that all of her weapons were gone, down to her cutlery. Even the spoon was missing, though she had no idea what he thought she was going to do with it. She also couldn't miss that her clothes, which were normally kept rumpled up and shoved in the bottom of the bag, were now neatly folded on top. It made her wonder what he had done with them, and why he'd decided to fold them.

'Perhaps he's gotten tired of my inherent sloppiness...'

Almost as if reading her mind, he picked up one of her dresses, and examined it. It was one of her favorites, made of black velvet with silver embroidery. He motioned for her to sit up further, then held it up against her, smoothing it out over her curves.

"It suits you, mal gein," **[little one,"]** he said. "Far better than that armor I always seem to see you in."

She couldn't disagree with him. As not only a Breton in Skyrim, but one with an ample figure, it was impossible to find armor that fit properly. So everything was either far too tight or far too loose.

"Um..." she said, uncertain. But then Alduin sat the dress aside and began digging through her belongings again.

Much to her dismay, he picked up one of her corsets. To make it worse, it was one of the frillier ones that she had just bought from Radient Raiment. It was light blue, silk, with white lace along the seams. She'd never worn it and, at the moment, wondered what had possessed her to even buy it.

Once again, as if only to increase her mortification, Alduin held the garment up to her body. "Nii drunne voko hin miinne," **["It brings out your eyes,"] **he said absentmindedly. He purred deep in his throat, and she felt his hand on her thigh. "Zu fenaan med wah koraav hi ko daar." **["I would like to see you in this."]**

She was certain her hair was about to combust from the heat of her face. This was the most forward he'd ever been, though she was amazed that she hadn't expected such behavior from him. Still, all she could do was sputter incoherently. Even then, he seemed to either not notice or not care about her discomfort.

After examing the corset far too closely, Alduin's eyes fell upon a gold chain. Brett could feel the magic radiating from it, and was certain that he could, as well. She'd hoped that he wouldn't find it, that it wouldn't interest him. But, as he took the chain in his fingers and pulled it up, exposing the pendant, her hopes were dashed.

"What is this?" he asked evenly.

"It's...a necklace."

He laughed. "I am aware of that, joor. **[mortal.] **But this has significance to you, and I wish to know it. Ahrk dreh ni nok." **[And do not lie."]**

She took a deep breath, and then let it out slowly. "It's an Amulet of Mara."

He was quiet for a moment. "And?" he asked impatiently.

"And...what?"

"The significance. What does it mean? Why do you wear it?"

'Morah se Paarthurnax, morah se Paarthurnax,' **['Focus on Paarthurnax, focus on Paarthurnax,'] **she thought. "It...meansIwannagetmarried." The last part came out like a mixture between sleep-talking and a sneeze.

"What?"

She tried to look away, but he grabbed her face and forced her to look at him again. "It means I want to get married, that I'm seeking a husband."

A dark look came over his face. "Losyah aan ahmul..." **["Seeking a husband..."] **he said quietly. He rose to his feet, still clutching her amulet. With quick, deliberate steps, he walked onto the balcony. Sensing that something was about to happen, she followed.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

He held the amulet over the edge of the balcony. He didn't have to say anything; his expression said it all.

"No, please don't drop-!"

The chain slid between his fingers, clinking lightly as it went. With one last glimmer, the necklace fell out of sight. Her shoulders slumped.

"I worked really hard for that," she mumbled, knowing how pathetic it sounded.

"You have no need for it," he said, walking back over to her. Unexpectedly, he pinned her against the wall. "And you shouldn't advertise yourself so cheaply, Dragonborn."

"Believe me, it wasn't cheap..."

He growled lowly. "That isn't what I meant, joor, **[mortal,]** and you know it."

"Why are you so angry?" she asked angrily. "Did you think that I spent my entire life waiting for you? Or that my entire life revolved around you?"

This time his growl was louder, and pressed her even more tightly against the wall. When he spoke, he leaned in to speak into her ear. "Nii aal ni lost ruz, nuz nii dreh nu," **["It may not have then, but it does now,"]** he said. Possessively, he stroked her hair. She flinched, which seemed to upset him. "Why do you always draw back?" he asked, his voice sharp.

Brett could hardly believe he'd asked that. "Because-...well, damnit, you're Alduin! I'm the Dovahkiin!"

"Ful?" **["So?"]**

"So I'm only supposed to be this close to you when we're trying to kill each other!"

She expected him to be angry. Instead, he laughed. "Hi ov ko fin Kelle ful pogaas, mal Dovahkiin," **["You trust in the Elder Scrolls so much, little Dragonborn,"] **he said. "Nust dreh ni mindok pah." **["They do not know all."]**

Wearily, she laid her head back against the wall. "What do you want from me now?"

"To be still," he said softly. "And to not pull away."

For once, she intentionally looked him in the eye. "And in return?"

He chuckled at her brashness. "Ah, hi tinvaak se Paarthurnax," **["Ah, you speak of Paarthurnax,"] **he said. "Very well. Cooperate, and I will absolve him of any responsibility for his words," -she could feel his breath on her neck- "Now _**do**_ stop acting like I'm about to have you flogged..."

His lips brushed over her neck, pausing briefly when he reached the spot where he could feel her pulse. He snickered when he heard the pause in her breathing, her heartbeat quicken. His tongue barely traced over her skin, and he relished the taste. It was the same as it had been days before, and the same it had been when he drew her blood in battle. So sweet...

"So you have finally decided to obey?" he teased. "Pruzah. **["Good.]** You will spare yourself and Paarthurnax a lot of pain that way," -he nipped at her ear- "Yet I don't think this is quite the suffering I had intended..."

Brett's eyes focused on the horizon behind them, though Alduin's sleek black hair was always in her field of vision. He was wrong, she was suffering. It just wasn't the kind of suffering he might have envisioned. This was mental torture, making her want to both stop him and keep him going. And, all the while, she felt ashamed, like she was a traitor, a prisoner of war that had submitted to the enemy.

"Dein hin hahdrim nahlot, mal gein," **["Keep your mind silenced, little one,"] **he said, kissing a line over her jaw to her mouth. "You'll fare better that way."

Her reply was lost when Alduin slammed his lips against hers. The kiss was far from gentle, and seemed to suck the very breath from her body. His tongue invaded her mouth, and tried to draw her in further. Abruptly, he pulled away.

"Why don't you ever kiss back?" he demanded.

She blinked, confused at first. "What?"

He raised a single brow. "Should I use smaller words, Dovahkiin?" -when she didn't reply, he brushed some of her tangled air behind her ear- "'Looking for a husband' indeed. What would you do with a husband when you can't even return a simple kiss?"

Anger flaring in her eyes, she turned away from him. She wouldn't rise to his teasing, she wouldn't...

His tongue trailed over her throat, and he chuckled down at her, bemused. "I do not believe you even know _**how**_..."

That did it. There was a very finite limit to the insults she could take, and insulting her as he had was pushing it too far. She took hold of his hair and, roughly, pressed their lips together. For a brief moment, he was frozen, as though he was surprised that she'd had the audacity to actually do as he'd asked. But then he regained his composure and, closing the gap between them, responded eagerly.

Even now, they fought for dominance. They'd had this battle many times in the past, and, though they were on a different field, it was the same. She tried to control him but, when she did, he picked her up and slammed her against the wall. The kiss was so forceful that she was certain that she would have a bruise later. But, at the moment, it didn't matter. All that she cared about was winning this fight with Alduin, just like every other time they'd met.

"That's much better, mal Dovahkiin," **[little Dragonborn,"] **he said breathlessly. "And I would love to continue, but I'm afraid that I must see to Paarthurnax. Oh, dreh ni faas, brit geini," **[Oh, do not ear, my beautiful one,"]** -he ran a finger down one of the scars on her face- "You have kept your bargain, so I shall keep mine. I am many things, Dovahkiin, but I am not a liar. Still, I must speak with zeymahi." **[my brother."]**

Lips still tingling and sore, she leaned against the wall as he backed away. The farther he moved, the clearer her head became. 'Gods, what did I do?'

At the last moment, Alduin turned to look at her. "You may keep your things," -he glanced her over- "And change your clothes, joor. **[mortal.]** Perhaps that dress..."

* * *

Paarthurnax roared, furious with himself. Millenia. He had spent _**millenia **_at the Throat of the World, trying to learn to control is inborn temper. Yet, when his briinah **[sister] **needed him to be calm the most, his self-discipline cracked beneath his anger. And now she was going to be punished for his transgressions. Blinking back the bitter tears that were threatening to fall, he turned his head toward Aetherius, wishing he could see the skies of Keizaal. **[Skyrim.]**

"Krosisi, Bormah," **["My apologies, Father,"] **he said, shaking in his chains. "Hin kul los ni bahlaan se hin sos. Zu nis dein hin Dovahkiin, ol hi laanaan." **["Your son is not worthy of your blood. I cannot keep your Dragonborn, as you wished."]**

He was pulled from his thoughts by the sound of familiar footsteps. "Drem yol lok, zeymah," **["Peace fire sky {Greetings}, brother,"] **Alduin said, sounding unusually cheerful.

"Brett," Paarthurnax said, his voice a bit hoarse. "Los rek-?" **["Is she-?"]**

Alduin laughed. "Niid, rek los ni dilon," **["No, she is not dead,"] **he said casually. "Rek faasaan fah hi." **["She feared for you."]**

Paarthurnax felt a pang in his chest. 'Oh, mal briinah... Dreh ni faas. Zu'u ni bahlaan wah kos hin zeymah.' **['Oh, little sister... Do not fear. I am not worthy to be your brother.']**

"Nuz rek dreh ni nu," **["But she does not now,"] **Alduin continued, smirking triumphantly. "Rek lostaan losofaan ek zahrahmiik." **["She has given her sacrafice."]**

It felt as though Paarthurnax's heart had stopped. "Zahrahmiik? Niid, Zu bolag hi-" **["Sacrafice? No, I beg you-"]**

"Drem, zeymah. Zu lost ni kriiaan ek," **["Peace, brother. I have not killed her,"] **he said. "Ek zahrahmiik lost ekmaar," **["Her sacrafice was herself,"]** -he laughed at the outraged look on the old dovah's face- "Ni ol pogaas se ekmaar ol Zu hindaan, nuz los pruzah fah nu." **["Not as much of herself as I wished, but is good for now."]**

"Ni ek," **["Not her,"] **Paarthurnax pleaded. "Hi lost pogaan vahdiinne, dreh ni vofan _**ek **_zin." **["You have many maidens, do not take **_**her **_**honor."]**

"Zu fen dreh ol Zu losmorah pruzaan," **["I will do as I think best,"] **Alduin said. "Fah maari uv ek," **["For myself or her,"] **-with a grin, he turned to walk away- "Pruzah vulon, zeymah. Zu lost wah koraav wah mal Dovahkiini." **["Good night, brother. I have to see to my little Dragonborn."]**


	8. Chapter 8

_Very short chapter, but at least it was a quick update! I thought it might be warranted, since I'm entering my last two weeks of the semester and will have a LOT of work to do._

_Viper1542: I always love your reviews! And as for learning the dragon language, well, I wish I was this good in my Spanish class. :P And thanks for your constant reviews. The same goes to CandyWolf33, the dark euphie, and literally anyone else who reads and reviews!_

* * *

_Alduin had had this dream before._

_A battlefield was laid out before him. The frosty grounds of Skyrim's plains were covered in the bodies of the fallen, both mortal and dovah alike. The skeletal remains of his fallen dragons was almost enough to make Alduin grimace, but there was a sense of triumph that told him that he had won this war. Why else would he be walking this bloody field except to examine the destruction he had caused?_

_His eyes scanned the field. He was looking for something, something he had to find. It seemed absolutely vital, something __**new**__…._

_ 'Fin Dovahkiin.' __**['The Dragonborn.']**_

_A familiar head of dark hair came into his line of sight, standing out amongst the white and pale green of the ground. He hurried quickly towards where the Dragonborn was lying. There was a mixture of happiness and anger tearing through him. The girl had fallen, but he couldn't remember felling her. If someone else had killed her, when he'd made it clear that she was his…._

_But, no. She wasn't dead. As Alduin came upon her, he could plainly see the slight rise-and-fall of her breathing, shaky and weak though it was. Standing over her, he took note of her injuries. Blood issued from her mouth in thick, burgundy streams, and her pale skin was covered in burns and bruises. One of her legs was bent at an unnatural angle, and he could hear the crackle that led him to believe that her ribs had been shattered._

_ 'Rek dreh ni lost lingrah fah daar lein,' __**['She does not have long for this world,'] **__he thought, kneeling beside her. He brushed back some of her blood-soaked hair, a smile forming on his lips. She was still beautiful, but now she was beautiful in a different way. This broken mortal lying before him was a sign that her world had died, and his was about to be reborn._

_He was surprised when her eyes opened, albeit weakly. The light was already fading from her bright blue eyes. She didn't say anything to him, though he didn't know whether that was because she didn't want to say anything or because she couldn't speak at all. His smile only widened. Leaning down, he gently brushed his lips over her bleeding mouth._

_ "Thank you, mal Dovahkiini," __**[my little Dragonborn,"] **__he whispered._

_Suddenly, there was a flash of movement that he hadn't expected from the dying girl. In an instant, he felt a sharp, all-consuming pain in the center of his chest. It took him a moment to realize that she had buried a dagger deep into his heart. Still dizzy from the unexpected blow, he felt her lean up and return his kiss with one of her own. It was wild, passionate, something he would have expected from a dovah. When she spoke, her voice was raspy and gurgling._

_ "Zu laan hi wah aus." __**["I want you to suffer."]**_

* * *

Alduin bolted upright in bed, sweat soaking his hair and his chest heaving. He quickly felt over his heart, almost expecting to feel Brett's dagger still embedded in his flesh. But there was nothing but his own racing heart. After realizing that everything had been a dream, he exhaled deeply and forced his body to relax.

'Dreh ni kos aan mey,' **['Do not be a fool,'] **he thought viciously. 'Nii lost aan hahnu.' **['It was a dream.']**

Brett stirred in the bed beside him, which startled him. He was still visibly frightened, and he couldn't let her see him that way. He could show her no weakness, that much he was certain of. Gently, he laid back down beside her. She peeked over her shoulder at him, confused.

"Alduin-?"

A bit roughly, he pulled her back into the position he had become familiar with since her captivity. He pressed his face into her hair, almost glad that it wasn't the bloody strands he'd seen in his dream. "Go back to sleep," he said shortly.

Her confusion only seemed to worsen. "But-"

"_**Sleep**_. Now."

With an indignant sigh, she turned back over so that she was facing away from him. "It's too late to argue with you…."

For once, he didn't answer her sarcastic quip with one of his own. At the moment, his mind was too heavy with thoughts of his dream. It had a significant meaning, of that much he was sure. And there was only one lesson he could learn from it.

'Gein fen krii, gein fen kos kriiaan. Ahrk Zu fen zind.' **['One will kill, one will be killed. And I will triumph.']**

* * *

Hard, ebony scales scraped across the stone floor of Skuldafn's main chambers as Alduin relaxed on the platform that he thought of as his throne. He purred deep in his throat. This was what he needed after the nightmare he'd had. Feeling larger than life, watching his servants kowtow around him, made the fear he had experienced upon waking seem like a distant memory. But there was one more thing that he needed.

"Morokei!" he called. "Het, nu!" **["Here, now!"]**

His priest came scrambling towards him. "Geh, drogi? Zu'u hin aan." **["Yes, my lord? I am your servant."]**

"Drun fin Dovahkiin," **["Bring the Dragonborn,"] **he ordered. "Zu laan wah koraav ek." **["I wish to see her."]**

"Ahst ont, drogi." **["At once, my lord."]**

"Med aan kest, Morokei," **["Like a tempest, Morokei,"] **Alduin said.

He watched as Morokei sprinted off, clutching at the trail of his robes as he went. Terrifying his priests had never failed to amuse him. These were men that had risen above the others to be named kings, yet he could still send them scurrying like frightened children. There was just something satisfying about watching such dignified men behaving in such a humiliating fashion.

'Ni med fin Dovahkiin,' **['Not like the Dragonborn,'] **he thought. 'Rek los ni med nost kos.' **['She is not like they are.']**

He had been thinking a lot on the Dragonborn since he'd had the nightmare. It had startled him to realize that, at least in his dreams, he was frightened of her. But, throughout the day, he'd told himself that he was still in control, that he did _**not**_ fear her. Though he doubted that she knew what he had dreamt about, he still wanted her to see him in his true form. She had to be reminded who and what he really was.

The minutes passed by slowly as Alduin waited. Nearly ten had passed before he heard footsteps nearing the chamber. He had to hold back a laugh as Morokei came dashing in, pulling a very-annoyed Dragonborn. His amusement only grew when he saw that the Nord now had a very prominent bruise around his eye.

Morokei dragged Brett towards the throne. Alduin was pleased to realize that the girl looked unsettled to see him as he was. "Het rek los, drogi," **["Here she is, my lord,"] **Morokei said.

"Rinik fen. Amativ, Morokei." **["Very well. Onward, Morokei."]**

Alduin turned his attention to the Dragonborn. She looked tired, as though Morokei had pulled her out of bed. She was still wearing the nightdress he'd allowed her, and he purred deep in his throat at the sight. She was beautiful as she was, with her sweet-smelling hair caught in a messy braid that fell down her back. When she looked up at him, he gave her the closest thing a dovah could manage to a smirk.

"Drem yol lok, Dovahkiin." **["Peace fire sky {Greetings}, Dragonborn."]**


End file.
